Eikichi's Death: Kuwabaras Kitten
by Jenni0889
Summary: Eikichi, Kuwabaras kitten, sadly is sick. Kuwabara try to save it by going threw Koenma and spends every other moment with it, he does anything anyone tells him to they say might save Eikichi... some funny stuff, it'll make you laugh. Review!
1. Chapter 1

This one, I will admit, is short. Though the fic is not done yet, and its not much of one of my cliff hangers, but its worth reading if you like Kuwabara, and if you don't, then you should REALLY read this one cause he gets all sad n stuff...MUAHAHA

Enjoy...

* * *

The brown, black, and white cat, Eikichi, was laying on her side on the little bed that Kuwabara had made. Her chest hiving up and down as if she couldn't catch her breath. She made a hic kind of sound, perhaps it was like a kitty cough or something, but it sounded like there was something in her throat.

"You should put her down Kuwabara." Said Kuwabaras sister, sitting down on the bed.

The high school boy knelt down and picked up the limp kitten and kissed her lightly on the head. "I can't do that." He set her back down in her little bed.

"Its in pain." The kitten was awakened by Kuwabaras soft kiss and opened its eyes to look at its master. She tried to lift up her head but couldn't, she was too tired, and out of energy.

"Its not an it! It's a she! And her name is Eikichi!" He said, and he pet the young cat.

"Fine. She is in pain, you just going to leave her here?"

"No. I'm staying here."

"You can't miss school."

"I don't care."

His sister sighed and got up to leave. "I understand you're sad about your cat,"

"Eikichi!"

"Right, Eikichi is sick. So I'll let you stay home for one day. Then tomorrow you go to school. Got it?"

"Yeah whatever."

His sister left her brothers room and closed the door behind her.

"Eikichi… don't die… you'll get better, you'll see. The vet even gave me this medicine to make you all better and you've been taking it except it doesn't seem to be helping.

Please be ok…" Kuwabara lay down by his kitten facing it.

He thought about how much he loved his kitten and how depressed he is going to be when it passes away.

Just then he had an idea… Koenma! He could talk to Koenma about Eikichi! Maybe he could stop her from dieing… and if his cat had to die then maybe he could bring her back to life or something like he did Yusuke!

Kuwabara rose up and went to his door. Now how to contact Koenma?

* * *

Short I know, but what can ya do? I wanted to get this up so I didn't forget about it... ummm let me see... Reveiw please... 

Just 5> and then I'll put the next chapter up. Just less than five people. YOU CAN DO IT!

But read the other ones to, they are much better. Also Hieis first camping trip HAS been updated, and if you havn't read it... READ IT!...please

I love you all... or all of you that read and review my fics...


	2. Chapter 2

So next chapter, its a little longer than the last, there are just about as many words as there a paragraphs. .

But enjoy... (its better, trust me.)

* * *

Eikichi…

Kuwabara thoughts where racing against time. His poor little kitten had become sick and there was nothing he could do about it… well, not yet.

"I have to find Keonma." He said, thinking to himself out loud. He rushed out of his room and ran down the stairs, and out the door. His sister, Shizuru, didn't even notice his leave.

The orange (some say red) haired cat loving teen dashed threw the streets. Past the stores and ally ways, passing his friends in blue, and Botan walking with many shopping bags.

Botan?

Kuwabara stopped where he was, turned around sharply anime style, and ran back the other way toward Botan with his elbows locked, he looked like a nutcracker with orange hair in fast forward.

"Kuwabara, where were you going so quickly?" Asked the lover of the 'Bingo' saying.

The boy caught his breath, and had to think about the question… where was he going? He had no idea how to contact Keonma… except threw Botan. Ah, must not forget about Eikichi now…

Shaking his head he explained, "It's not that important now, but what is, is Eikichi."

Botan was at a loss, Eikichi? Who's that? She had the most confused look on her face; it was so easy to tell what her expression was that even the "smart" Kuwabara could figure it out.

He explained once again, "My kitten, Eikichi. Shes-"

It all came back to her. "Oh yeah! That cat that Yusuke saved."

"He did not save my Eikichi!"

"Yes he did. I remember! You where blackmailed into-"

"Botan! It's not important, I need your help."

"Hum? What can I do?"

Kuwabara explained that he needed to see Keonma, and soon. His Eikichi was very sick and either needed help, or he wanted the Prince to bring him back to life when he died.

(him Eikichi. I know I said before that it was a girl, but whatever. Pick one, someone reviewed and told me it was a boy, I thought it was pretty cat, so I made it a girl… it's an IT ok people?)

Botan felt sympathy for her friend, and decided to give him a helping hand… or ore.

Decided that she had done enough shopping for kimonos that day, she drew out her ore, holding all of her bags in one hand she sat down on her magic ore and told Kuwabara to do the same. Once he did, she jetted off into the sky, Kuwabara falling off his spot and frantically reaching for it.

He caught it the last second, now barely holding on by the end of the ore, just like Yusuke had on his first time.

* * *

They had reached Keonmas abode. Botan pushed Kuwabara threw the doors, making him stagger in and almost trip onto his face.

Prince Keonma was having a grooming session with Ogre. The toddler's half oval hat was off, reveling only a couple strands of brown hair sticking out of his mostly bald head. He was holding a mirror to himself and looking in, completely oblivious to Kuwabara standing there.

"Um sir?" Said Ogre, who was trying to find a way to make Keonmas hair seem thicker. "Kuwabara is here sir." The prince did not hear him; he was too swept up in his image.

Kuwabara gasped, shocked that in his teenage form, he had so much more hair… on his head. (Only god knows where else .) "Keonma! Where's all your hair?"

Kuwabaras outburst made Keonma realize that someone was there. He snapped on his hat quickly and jumped up on his desk… perhaps to feel taller…?

"What is it Kuwabara? And next time, knock!" Yelled the small boy.

Kuwabara explained his situation for the fifth time today, or that's what it seemed. But hopefully it would all be worth it.

"Eikichi is?" Asked Keonma, the small toddler sized mini ruler of the Spirit World. "Who is this person again?"

"Eikichi is a kitten!"

"So, you want me to save your kitten?" Keonma tried to scuff back a small laugh, so it came out as a faint smile.

Kuwabara nodded. That was want he wanted.

"No, I can't."

* * *

WHAT? Why not?

Well your review and you'll find out! Let go for 15-20 reviews please.


	3. Chapter 3

I know its really short, but I wanted to get it done before I had CAP, so here it is people.

* * *

"But… bu- why not Keonma? You saved Yusuke…" You could hear Kuwabaras voice crack and his heart pump.

"Yusuke is not an animal… well that point could probably be debated but Kuwabara, it's a cat… a cat!"

Eikichi was lying on Kuwabaras floor at the moment; it was hidden within many small blankets made by Kuwabara himself. You could hear its breathing as if somewhere where squeezing it from the inside. Once in a while it would make a little hic sound…

Kuwabara was now on the verge of tears. "But you don't understand, Eikichi is all I have, my kitten in my life!"

That's pretty sad… thought Keonma. "I'm sorry Kuwabara. I can't bring it back if your kitten where to die."

The orange head went over to Keonmas desk and pound his fist on it. "Why not!" He yelled, demanding to know, tears slowing falling from his face. "Can't you do this one thing for me? Please Keonma!"

"Kuwabara, believe me, if I could, I would. But I can't, I'm sorry."

Kuwabara closed his eyes, fighting back his tears. He stood up straight, turned his back to Keonma and ran out the door.

"If it wasn't his time to go… then I would… but it's your cats' time to leave Kuwabara…"

Kuwabara ran till he reached Botan. "Take me back to my house Botan, please." He was trying hard to contain his composure.

"Keonma told you no?"

He nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"Can we leave?"

"Yeah," Botan drew out her ore and they flew back to the human world. She landed at Kuwabaras front door. He got off and went right to the door, not even thanking Botan. "You know,"

"Hum?" Kuwabara slowing turned to face her.

"If its Eikichis time to go, you shouldn't try to stop it. Maybe she will be in a better place; actually I know that she will."

"I know." He said quietly, with his head down.

"You know, then why all the trou-"

"Because I love Eikichi more than anything! When I was in pain after Yusuke beat me up, Eikichi was there to lick my wounds! When I had too much food on my plate, Eikichi was there to finish it off! When I needed comfort that I couldn't get anywhere else, when I was stressed, when I needed training, when I needed help, and even though she is only a kitten, shes special to me! And I don't DON'T want her to die!"

He slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Thats it for the 3ed chapter. about 20 reviews and then the or second to last chapter will be up. Thank you all so much for reading and if you read... you should review! ;) 


	4. Chapter 4

HEY! Thank you all so much for reviewing, this is the end, and I'm very happy it is. I would like to thank god for giving me the idea for the ending. To God, the only one that is not my lord! ."

* * *

Last time Kuwabara said, "because I love Eikichi more than anything! When I was in pain after Yusuke beat me up, Eikichi was there to lick my wounds! When I had too much food on my plate, Eikichi was there to finish it off! When I needed comfort that I couldn't get anywhere else, when I was stressed, when I needed training, when I needed help, and even though she is only a kitten, shes special to me! And I don't, DON'T, want her to die!"

He slammed the door behind him, leaving Botan by herself outside his house. He hurried up the stairs and found his cherished kitten.

Eikichi was laying in the small bed that Kuwabara had made for him out of his old cloths and other things he happened to find around the house. The kitten was still having trouble breathing and looked weaker and smaller than usual.

Its eyes were squinted in pain as it kept trying to breath. It was almost as if the breaths where what was causing the pain. Kuwabara had brought it to the vet. but they could not find anything wrong with the baby cat.

Eikichi sounded more like a mouse than a cat, and that was a little ironic… if you think about it. (cat eat mouse thing… ya know) It made small squeaks and sometimes a very weak meow.

She had not eaten in a couple of days. When Kuwabara could, he would try to have Eikichi drink some milk, but the poor thing could barely lift up its head nor gets its tongue out of its mouth.

Kuwabara picked up the bed made from cloths, including the cat, and put it on his bed. He didn't know how much longer he had with her. How much longer she could survive, at the rate that she was breathing and that she was not eating or drinking. Eikichi might even die of starvation or dehydration first before what was really wrong.

Kuwabara snuggled with the bunches of cloths on his bed, slowing moving as to not frighten his beloved kitten. "Oh, please don't die Eikichi, I don't know what I'm going to do…"

"I don't know, get a new cat?" Said Yusuke as he entered Kuwabaras bed room.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm not in the mood for you right now," asked Kuwabara with a little bit of frustration in his voice. "And I don't want a new cat, I want this one, right here." He stroked Eikichis' head with his finger and kept his gaze upon the cat.

"Chill, Kuwabara, I just came by to see how you were doin. Heard about her, will she be ok?" He sat down on the bed, next to Kuwabara.

Oddly he was being sympathetic, not Yusuke. It was a little weird. Well Yusuke wasn't all that bad but he, well, who would have thought he cared how Kuwabara felt, and about a cat too.

"No… chances are she'll die. Hey, do you think you could… do me a little favor?"

"Hum? Yeah sure, whatdaya want?"

Kuwabara kept his eyes on Eikichi, "Do you think you could say here for a while? Maybe till I fall asleep or something?"

Yusuke smiled, geesh, that scared him for a second. Who knows what type of favors Kuwabara would ask for. "Hey, I may seem hard headed and stupid, but I can be compassionate. Trust me dude, you'll see her again."

"And how do you know?"

"Hey, I may not seem smart, but I know and thing or too, and trust me or not dumbass, you'll see her."

So Kuwabara and Yusuke talked for a couple hours, Kuwabara talked about Eikichi and how much he loved her and how much he would miss her and how much this and how much that…Yusuke nodded and once in a while tried to give a comment that didn't seem … un-caring.

After a while Kuwabara did fall asleep, and Yusuke did leave…

When Kuwabara finally woke up, he found that his kitten, had stopped breathing all together. Eikichi had become stiff and cold. Eikichi had become dead.

Kuwabara laid in bed a bit longer with his kitten, his best friend. He touched her soft fur, and quietly cried.

* * *

A coupleweeks later, the group was invited to the spirit world for Keonmas 665th birthday. They where all laughing and having fun when Botan said that it was time for the prince to open gifts.

Cake, ice-cream, and drinks for the older people, it was… enjoyable.

Kuwabara, still sad from his kitten dieing, was sitting at a table, alone, with his head down. Botan walked over to him and asked, "Why don't you go enjoy the party Kuwabara?"

"I can't. I'm still depressed about Eikichi."

Botan smiled. "You realize that this is the **spirit** world Kuwabara." She said, a lot of emphasis on the word spirit. "Come on." Botan held out her hand and Kuwabara brightened up with happiness. "You work for Keonma, you can come here anytime and see her… you should know that."

Yusuke was holding Eikichi when Botan and Kuwabara walked up. The kitten, very much alive and happy, jumped from Yusuke to Kuwabara so quickly you would think it could beat Hiei in a race. "I told you dumbass, you gotta learn to trust me!"

(Now did anyone catch that I put, 665, meaning that Keonma is one year away from being 666 years old… hehehe! I'm evil baby!)

* * *

SO! What did you all think? Tell me I suck and I... well I'll agree with ya! . Check back soon or later... someday... for the review reveiws, OH! and look at my other fics... also... My forums, look at those also, just go to my profile, the link is there.

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!

THIS FIC IS FINISHED!


End file.
